


Femme enceinte

by AlscoChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Humor, Love, M/M, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: C'est un défi : Peter x Lydia. Mayonnaise, Body Paint et Train sont les mots imposés... ! Petit OS drôle à écrire et à lire, j'espère ;p
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 6





	Femme enceinte

\- J'ai envie de mayonnaise, Peter.

Le loup-garou devint brutalement livide.

\- Princesse ?  
\- Mayonnaise, Peter. Maintenant.

Soudainement nerveux, l'homme s'empressa d'ouvrir le frigo. Non, non, non, non, non, non, NON !

\- Erm. Ma douce, il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus de Mayonnaise.

Assise sur le canapé du salon, la jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde vénitienne se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux verts semblèrent le transpercer de part en part. Peter eut du mal à déglutir, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire tremblant et incertain, sa main passant dans sa chevelure châtain.

\- Peter. J'ai envie de manger de la Mayonnaise. Donc débrouille toi pour m'en donner.

La pression sembla monter dans le corps de l'homme. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, le regard flamboyant l'incriminant toujours. Il contourna le divan pour s'installer près de la jeune femme. Une vague de tendresse le submergea en avisant le ventre gonflé de Lydia, sa douce et adorable Compagne.

Enceinte de six mois, la rousse avait des envies de plus en plus étranges, loufoques. Dernièrement, elle mangeait des pommes badigeonnées de pâte à tartiner. Ou même des crevettes avec du beurre de cacahuète. Ou des lasagnes recouvertes de marshmallows fondus.

Ses hormones étaient tout bonnement instables, tout comme son état émotionnel. En regardant une émission sur le Body Painting, elle avait fondu en larmes en décrétant que son corps ne serait jamais assez beau et parfait pour pouvoir devenir modèle et que son gros et énorme ventre la faisait ressembler à un bébé cachalot obèse. Inconsolable, Peter n'avait rien pu faire. Quand il avait opté pour changer simplement de chaîne dans l'espoir que la jeune femme passe à autre chose, cette dernière était devenue folle de rage, malgré les larmes continuant à couler ; elle s'était imaginé que son mari fantasmait sur les femmes nues participant et qu'il zappait pour endiguer son désir. Dépourvu, Peter s'était empressé de la prendre dans ses bras pour la cajoler, caressant ses doux cheveux, embrassant tendrement sa peau opaline.

Peter revint au présent à la sensation des lèvres pulpeuses de sa femme se pressant contre sa mâchoire. Instinctivement, il laissa une main remonter contre le flan de la rousse pour se perdre dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Lydia cala son visage contre son cou et renifla. Le corps de Peter se raidit.

\- Je veux de la Mayonnaise, Pety'…  
\- Mais… ne pleure pas Princesse, enfin…  
\- Peter…  
\- Ok. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Peter se démena pour sortir son portable de sa poche et appela Derek. La sonnerie dura quelques secondes avant que son neveu ne décroche.

\- Peter ?  
\- Bonjour, mon neveu préféré ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il haussa un sourcil en entendant, à travers le combiné, le jeune homme soupirer puis arrêter de respirer pour ensuite haleter discrètement et difficilement.

\- Q- qu'est ce que tu… veux, Peter ?

L'oncle de Derek ouvrit de grands yeux en percevant des gloussements mutins et son neveu réprimer un gémissement.

\- Hum. Est-ce que… je dérange ?  
\- N-no-ooooon ! … Stiles !  
\- Putain, Derek, je dérange là !  
\- Non. Qu'est ce que … tu veux… pour l'amour de Dieu …  
\- Je préfère ne pas savoir à qui tu disais la dernière partie honnêtement.

Une voix malicieuse s'éleva.

\- Hey, Peterrrrr ! Comment va Lydie ?

Il y eu des froissements de draps puis la voix de Stiles fut plus proche. Il devait avoir pris la téléphone.

\- Elle va bien. Elle ve…

Il tiqua en saisissant un faible gémissement venant de l'hyperactif.

\- Sérieux ! Les gars, vous êtes obligés de faire ce genre de choses quand je vous appelle.  
\- M-mais ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
\- STILES.  
\- Ok, ok. Derek, arrêtes.  
\- J'aime tes reins…  
\- DEREK !

Exaspéré, Peter eut un regard consterné vers sa femme qui gloussait. Il hésita à raccrocher mais la rousse prit le portable.

\- Stiles, c'est Lydia. Je veux de la mayonnaise. Maintenant.  
\- Q-quoi ? Mais… on a un train dans même pas une heure ! On doit partir de la maison dans quinze minutes si on ne veut pas arriver en retard !  
\- Eh bien, tu as un quart d'heures pour me ramener un pot de Mayo. Sinon, je dirais tu-sais-quoi à Derek. À tout de suite.

La jeune femme raccrocha et alla se blottir contre son mari, qui avait un sourire en coin. Qu'il aimait quand sa femme était ainsi exigeante et tyrannique avec les autres. Il passa une main douce et chaude sous le haut fin de Lydia, Il sentait son bébé, leur bébé, bouger conrte son épiderme, le petit cœur battant follement. Ce son l'apaisait énormément.

Il fut à peine surpris d'entendre la sonnerie de l'appartement retentir. Une furie brune déboula dans la pièce et se laissa tomber aux pieds de Lydia, un pot de mayonnaise atterrissant sur ses genoux avec douceur.

Derek entra à son tour dans la pièce, levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son compagnon.

\- Stiles, on y va. On n'a pas le temps.

Un long gémissement échappa du concerné mais il se releva, posa un doux baiser sur la joue rose de sa meilleure ami, ébouriffa malicieusement les cheveux du mari de cette dernière et attrapa le bras de son compagnon pour se précipiter dehors, claquant la porte de l'appartement.

Peter eut un soupire épuisé ; deux secondes à voir Stiles suffisait à le vider de toute énergie. À croire que s Stiles subtilisait la force des autres, d'où son hyperactivité.

Un sourire niais apparu sur ses lèvres en avisant la mine réjouie de Lydia.

Putain. Une femme enceinte était adorable !


End file.
